


Dirty Little Girl

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Soiling, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ever since Kiara's been summoned, Chaldea's not exactly been the same. And unfortunately, Gudako's about to get a taste of the nun's dirty touch.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sessyoin Kiara
Series: January Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 8





	Dirty Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Chaldea. The last bastion belonging to Humanity. Ever since the world around it was incinerated, the people remaining within its walls took up the task of fixing this issue, traveling through time with the power of Servants to right the flow of time. That was their duty, and they focused on it as hard as they possibly could.  
  
Though, the way they fixed the timeline didn't come without a few issues.  
  
"Ohohoho. What do we have here, Master? Why were you trying to hide from me? Were you afraid of your dear Alter Ego, your precious Kiara? Come now, you can tell me everything. Just open up this door and let me in, and we can have so much fun as we did back then..."  
  
The voice that was echoing from behind the door leading to the Chaldean halls belonged to one Sesshouin Kiara, the worst possible woman that the organization could've ever summoned. She was singlehandedly responsible for one of the incidents that had occurred after they fixed the first issue with the timeline, and thus she quickly wormed her way into the hearts of the many people working in the facility.  
  
Only one girl tried to show some sort of resistance. Ritsuka Fujimaru, also known as Gudako. She had holed herself up inside of her room, locking the door with as many possible locks as she could get her hands on. She even managed to put up a meager barrier that would keep anybody sensitive to magic out, just so she could avoid dealing with that infernal nun. She had done so much to her before that if she ever thought of her, she'd freeze up and have trouble thinking straight for several minutes.  
  
"Ara. I can taste it. That sweet smell of yours, that succulent taste. You've been hiding all of that away from little old me, trying to stop me yet again, haven't you Gudako?" The chilling sound of the nun's laugh echoed throughout the ginger girl's head, prompting her to turn her cheek so that she could peer over her shoulder...  
  
Unfortunately, her worst fears had come true. No matter how hard she had tried to hide, the nun had managed to get into her safe space. It was too much for her to bear, as she started breathing heavily. "W-What do you want, Kiara? Can't you just leave me alone..?" Gudako tried to protest, feeling a massive blush slipping its way onto her cheeks. Her mere presence was enough to make a heat well up within her body...  
  
"I think you know exactly what I want, my dirty little girl. Don't you remember, how wonderful everyone's expressions were when they saw you in my arms?" The brunette masquerading as a human giggled as she slowly ran a hand through the smaller girl's hair, stroking her behind the ear. "Don't you want to embrace that dirty feeling once more? Be a little dirty girl, like you've always wanted to be? You seemed so pleased when you were with me when you could just indulge in your hidden pleasures..."  
  
The ginger-haired girl wanted to speak up and protest, but she was cut off by a hot sensation gathering between her thighs. She didn't want to look down, as she could easily guess what the sensation was. Even more so as she felt it straining her panties, with it growing, building up a sense of pressure...  
  
Until it outright lifted her skirt to reveal itself. A cock that was just as long as her hand, and it was throbbing. "G-Gross..." She muttered, though the way her blush deepened made it hard to take that seriously.  
  
"Gross? Dear, you've been much grosser. If anything, this just lets you embrace it. I can still vividly remember what you did, dirty little girl..." Kiara whispered into her Master's ear, slowly reaching down to play with that phallic shaft as her smile curved ever upward. "I remember how you pushed your hips into my thigh while I was playing with your petite butt, rubbing at it until you started squirming all over..."   
  
The nun's words kept running through Gudako's head. No matter how much she wanted to try and deny any of her accusations, she couldn't. They were all true. They had all been true for so long. She was just running away from it all by denying it. But she couldn't run away any longer. She was back in the wonderful woman's grasp, just like she had been months ago...  
  
"...D-Don't... Don't do this..." The ginger girl muttered weakly as she leaned her head up against the nun's bosom, her breathing growing weaker by the second as her cock started to throb more powerfully. She was inching towards an orgasm, and her mind was doing its best to keep the memories from that time suppressed. She didn't want any of this... Even if her subconscious, the dirty girl that the nun had trained, wanted every second of it.  
  
Kiara merely smiled in response to that pitiful plea. She gave the little girl in her arms a rub on her back, humming a soft tune to try and calm her down. It was like hearing her mother sing a lullaby for her, which would be more than enough to lower the poor girl's guard...  
  
Just so that she could hear the snap that would herald the end of her sensible mind.  
  
"N-No! D-Don't!" Gudako cried out, only to feel a pressure immediately building in her bottom. She wanted it to stop the moment it began, but she had no way to make that clear. All she could do was just close her eyes and hope that the inevitable wouldn't last long. She just wanted it over with.  
  
Unfortunately, it never was so quick. it was painfully slow, especially as the pressure in her stomach traveled through her bowels. Every second that passed made the sensation inside of her grow, which just meant that the hole between her bottom cheeks would part more and more as it inched its way outward. She knew what was coming, and she was powerless to stop it.  
  
And just to rub it in, the nun that orchestrated it all leaned in and whispered into her ear. Letting her hear something that she hadn't heard since that fateful night...  
  
"Go poopy, my dirty little girl. Poopy your panties for Mommy, okay?"  
  
The poor girl's eyes widened as it all came pouring out at once. At first, it was tough. it was long. It was rough. It was serpentine and it slithered it's way around inside of her poor panties, smearing its brown colors all over the fabric ensuring that it would never get clean again. Just like the pair of panties that had been utterly ruined by her outing as Kiara's little dirty girl. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she tried to keep herself from sobbing outright, feeling utter humiliation from all of this.  
  
It quickly got worse as she became painfully aware of how her cock was reacting to all of this. It was big. It was throbbing. And even though she was honest-to-god shitting herself, it seemed to be reacting positively. In fact, the more she pushed out, the more she felt turned on. It was as if the rod was powered by the same perversion that Kiara was trying to drill into her.  
  
And she couldn't say that she honestly disliked it.  
  
What would've been sobbing quickly turned into moans as she pushed more, the way her panties were being packed full quickly resulted in the back sagging outward just a little. It got a bit more bearable as the tough and solid stuff gave way to something a bit more clumpy and mushy, which certainly fit the consistency of the mess after it had been rubbing up against the poor girl's bottom for a solid minute.  
  
"You're such a good dirty little girl, dear. Come on, you have a bit more in you. You can still fill the rest of your panties up for Mommy, can't you?" Kiara chuckled as she put a hand up against the mess, squishing it with her palm as it rubbed up against the poor girl's bottom and smeared that same shade of brown on her skin. It would be hard to get off, but it wasn't like she was going to ask for it...  
  
Not with her mind currently occupied by the sensation of needing to push and needing to cum. It was too much. Little Gudako couldn't handle it at all. She just pushed and pushed, and she crept closer and closer. Maybe she should just give in. Like she had done back then. She closed her eyes, smiling ever slightly with a lustful bend to the ends of her smile...  
  
As the last clump of poopy sunk into the back of her formerly striped undies. Then, and only then, was she allowed to cum. She let out a scream as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, a big squirt of white and gooey cum squirting its way onto the floor from how unrestrained it was. It was impressive to see her shift her hips forward as the shots were being primed, just so that they could reach all the way over and under the door to her room.  
  
"Ohoho. You've really done it now, dear. You've made an even bigger mess than when you were mine and mine alone..." Kiara licked her lips as she kissed her poor girl on the cheek, giggling while pushing the mess up against her poor butt one more time. "And there's still so much more fun we can go through, isn't there? Not just with you, but with all those Servants of yours. Servants that deserve to be dirty girls like you. Doesn't that sound fun, helping Mommy ruin more dirty girls?" The seductive nun chimed, her poisonous words echoing throughout the pooped girl's mind...  
  
The only response she received, was Gudako's cock going from soft to erect in a second. The dirty little girl was ready to help the nun spread her perverse message across the entire facility...


End file.
